clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Amusement Shopping Center
Amusement Shopping Center, also known as 'BWAHAHAHAHA!, is the only amusement park in Here, located in Now. It has only one operational ride, known as The Dungeon-thingy. It also has a carnival that follows closely to that of CP's Fall Fair, but with a much more boring touch. IT is supported by the 'Stabilizing Building', as its structure is not complete. Background Amusement Shopping Center was meant to be the best amusement park ever. This project was by an amusement park company known as 'AmusementDungeonCo'. Most of the amusement parks in Antarctica were outdoors, thus prone to rain, therefore, they suggested all the rides to be built in a large shopping center, that resembles a large warehouse-no floors. Construction started in January 2009, some time after Here was founded. They planned for the building to be in the shape of a large prism, however, it turned out to be sloppy and weird. Therefore, the Stabilizing Building was constructed to hold support of the structure and the other building. They were still in the midst of construction, so, part of the top was not covered. Weird. The flooring, made of marble tiles, had to pass a bombing test, so they bombed the whole building, and it turned out that the part of the building collapsed. How idiotic of them. They decided not to rebuild that part, thus, it was an open-aired shopping center, even though there were air-conditioners installed. Some small rides were brought it, mainly from that of older Antarctic amusement parks. They were located in the area where there was no roof. They started on building the biggest rides EVER. They built the 'Surgeon', a 193-metre tall ride that has the steepest slope ever. They also built the 'HIGH', which was a 600-metre roller coaster that had many slopes, turns, and a superlarge slope that goes right into the sky. The 'Demonic Nothings' came in next, a fifteen-metre long ride that is in a corkscrew position. Finally, they built "The Dungeon-thingy". No one knows why they called it thingy, probably because they wanted to insert a joke into the amusement park. They also constructed a billion-metre tall roller coaster, but it was not meant to be operational. It was simply for decor. When they went for a test run, they placed many dummies on each of the rides' cars, including the billion-metre roller coaster. However, the billion-metre coaster collapsed indefinitely, with pieces falling into buildings. Thankfully, no one was killed, but many were injured. The 'Surgeon' was launched thereafter, but it fell apart quick and easy. The "HIGH"'s cars' wheels were in a block shape, and even worse: it was bricks. It caused so much friction that it was literally set ablaze. It was also discovered it would get super-hot, because they added a banned chemical, 'BOOM!'. If not, it would have still been okay. The company's executives decided not to extinguish the fire; instead, they left it there to burn. The small roller coasters functioned well, but the executives decided they should not operate it, and leave it there. They were villains! All the executives were later deleted. Ouch. The only roller coaster that worked was 'The Dungeon-thingy'. It was their sole roller coaster ride. They also set up a bunch of carnival stalls. They were decorated with colorful banners and whatnot. Yippee. Eventually, the amusement park was opened in December 2009 for the holiday season, a day after the Summer Solstice ended. Penguins flocked, literally, to the site and went on the only ride and played the carnival games. Everything was great and happy! Map Places Inhabitants Villains Resources See also * Link Category:Rooms